Transparent display devices generally refer to display devices that can form transparent display states, such that viewers can see through the display devices, and are commonly used in the fields of window display, refrigerator doors, and vehicle display, etc. The transparent display devices usually adopt liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, mainly including display panels and backlight sources. The backlight sources are generally realized by setting side light sources on both sides of the display panels and setting a corresponding light guide plate, to realize illumination of the transparent display devices.
The light sources in the above backlight sources adopt light emitting diode (LED) lights and have high power consumption. Due to the presence of the light guide plates, the transmittance of the backlight sources is low. Thus, the requirements of high transmittance and low power consumption on transparent display devices cannot be satisfied.